Second Life
by Botol Pasir
Summary: Kisah seorang raja yang memendam cinta kepada istri sahabatnya. Disaat sahabatnya meninggal, apa yang akan terladi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

SECOND LIFE

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :Typo menjamur. Updet lama. Alur maju mundur.

Tahun 2009

Bangsa Jepang sedang berbahagia. Hari ini adalah perayaan pernikahan putra mahkota setelah beberapa bulan lalu, pihak kerajaan tutup mulut perihal siapa calon putri mahkota kerajaan. Pihak kerajaan mengumumkan hari libur nasional untuk merayakan pernikahan kerajaan ini. Setelah melakukan protocol pernikahan kerajaan diistana utama yang diliput diseluruh seluruh stasiun televisi nasional dan luar negri. Siang ini putra dan putri mahkota berpawai dengan pengawalan ketat kemiliteran. Terlihat putra dan putri menggunakan baju tradisional kerajaan diarak dari istana utama menuju istana yang akan didiami oleh putra dan putri mahkota. Semua rakyat Jepang rela menunggu di sepanjang jalan untuk memberi selamat pada putra dan putri mahkota yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahnya.

Tahun 2016

Seluruh negri memasang bendera setengah tiang untuk menghormati kepergihan putri mahkota. Kerajaan berduka. Putri mahkota meninggal setelah melahirkan Pangeran Hoo, subuh tadi. Protokol kerajaan dilaksanakan siang harinya. Putra mahkota terlihat sangat terpukul. Selama masa hidupnya, putri mahkota telah banyak membuat perubahan, khusunya untuk para anak-anak terlantar dan cacat. Sangat disayangkan pangeran Hoo tak dapat membuat kenangan tentang wanita ketiga dinegri ini.

Tahun 2022

Buah tak jatuh dari pohonnya. Itulah yang terjadi pada Putra mahkota Hoo. Mengikuti jejak Yang Mulia Raja, Putra Mahkota Hoopun bersekolah disekolah negri. Walaupun dengan kawalan puluhan pengawal, Putra Mahkota terlihat tidak terganggu dan tetap berinteraksi dengan siswa lainnya.

Tahun 2023

Pihak kerajaan sedang mengusut siapa dalang dibalik insiden yang melukai Yang Mulia Raja di Korea ketika ia sedang berlibur bersama Putra Mahkota Hoo. Insiden ini dapat berakibat hubungan diplomatic antara kedua negara itu sedikit merenggang. Menurut kabar, inciden ini menewaskan seorang pengawal pribadi kerajaan.

Tahun 2024

Rentetan penyerangan semakin mengarah pada keluarga kerajaan, khususnya kepada Putra Mahkota. Selama hal itu terjadi, Putra Mahkota tidak diperkenankan untuk kembali ke sekolah karena alasan keamanan.

…

Chapter One

"Maaf mengganggu Yang Mulia. Ini sudah waktunya."

Diatas bukit, seorang pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun sedang berlutut di depan makam yang sudah tertutup ilalang yang kecoklatan sedangkan sekitar dua puluh pria berjas hitam berjaga di sekitarnya. Pria itu hanya menerawang, pandangannya menjadi jauh tak berujung setelah seorang pria yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ujar pria berambut putih itu pada pria yang berlutut di depannya, mengingat pria itu hanya diam. Dengan membungkuk hormat pria berambut putih itu berjalan mundur, menjauh.

Seketika suara kembali hening. Semilir angin menggoyangkan ilalang-ilalang itu. "Heh, kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat. Jika saja kau disini, aku tak perlu seperti ini. Tak perlu kembali mengharap yang bukan milikku…" Pria itu menghembuskan nafas sebelum kembali bercerita. "…kemarin, aku bertemu dengannya. Tak ada yang berubah, musim semiku, tetapi perak itu lain sekarang. Begitu tajam, dan ingin membunuhku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

Onyx-nya menutup beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam. Puluhan pria berjas hitam langsung mengiringinya sampai memasuki mobil. Dua mobil berjalan terlebih dahulu sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya berjalan diiringi beberapa mobil lainnya.

…

"Tuan dan Nyonya, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Seorang pria berambut coklat membentangkan tangannya menahan sekita lima orang tua yang semuanya memakai pakaian tradisional jepang. Kelima orang tersebut terlihat tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, terbukti sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit lalu, tak sedikitpun dari mereka berhenti berteriak memaki.

"Kau membelanya! Tak seharusnya seorang wanita bersikap kurang ngajar terhadap laki-laki, apa lagi pria itu Yang Mulia! Kalian pikir kami tidak tahu! Dia sudah mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga di mata Yang Mulia!" Maki mereka. Dua orang wanita tua yang memakai apron, hanya bisa mengintip dari pintu dapur dengan ngeri.

"Cepat panggil dia!" Perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian tak perlu berteriak." Seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan muncul dari arah ladang, masih memakai pakaian lusuh untuk berladang. Ia melepaskan topi bambunya kemudian membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Kau!" Seorang wanita dari mereka, tergesah menghampiri kemudian melayangkan tamparan keras dipipinya. "Dasar tak tahu diri, heh, rasakan!" Maki wanita tua itu. Tanpa ragu tangan berkeriput itu menarik rambut hitam kebiruan milik wanita tadi. Senyum terkembang dari para orang tua lainnya, puas melihat itu.

"Nyonya, tolong hentikan." Pria berambut coklat yang semula menahan para orang tua tadi, segera melindungi wanita muda yang menjadi korban tersebut.

"Dasar, rasakan! Tak tahu diri! Harusnya kau berterima kasih, dia mengajukan lamarannya untukmu, kau tahu!"

"Kalian tahu apa? Kalian tahu…" Wanita muda itu menaikan suaranya. "…kalian tak tahu apapun!"

"Beraninya kau berteriak padaku, dasar kurang ajar!"

…

**Tahun 2009**

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tertata keatas berjalan menyusuri koridor, berusaha mengacuhkan semua pandangan iri juga kagum dari semua siswa seperti biasanya. Mungkin beberapa orang menganggapnya antisocial dan angkuh karena ialah satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan yang bersekolah disekolah negri. Yah, itu ada benarnya. Kenyataannya ia memilih teman, teman yang menganggapnya benar teman tetapi mustahil sepertinya. Mungkin ia terlalu naïf, pada kenyataanya tak seorangpun yang menganggapnya seperti siswa lainnya; baik guru juga kepala sekolah. Ia teristimewa dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kalian tahu, kalau Putra Mahkota akan menikah?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, menegok ke samping, keruang music yang biasanya tertutup untuk kali ini tidak. Ia sedikit mengintip, melihat tiga orang gadis yang sedang ashik memakan bekal yang sebenarnya dilarang membawa makanan ke dalam ruang music.

"Basi, hal wajar kalau Putra Mahkota menikah diusia 18 seperti Yang Mulia Raja terdahulu." Ujar gadis pirang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Harusnya kau tahu, Hinata, kau kan yang sering bersamanya." Timpal wanita berambut merah sambil menutup kotak makan siangnya.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam kebiruan dengan heran.

"Diantara kami, kau kan yang bisa mendekatinya. Disekolah ini wanita yang bisa mendekatinya hanya kau." Ujar gadis berambut pirang dengan jengkel sambil mengunyah bentonya keras-keras.

"Jangan-jangan kau calonnya lagi." Sindir gadis berambut merah.

"Ti-tidak. Sebenarnya Naruto-kun yang bersahabat dengannya. A-aku hanya i-ikut nebeng walau sesekali kami pe-pernah mengobrol." Bantah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu, Hinata, dengan gugup yang sepertinya melihat keraguan dikedua mata temannya.

Pria itu hanya diam, di depan pintu, menguping pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu sambil berjongkok.

"A-aku mana mungkin me-menjadi Pu-Putri Mahkota. Li-lihat namaku saja Hi-hinata. Ma-masa berubah menjadi Pu-putri Mahkota Hinata*…" Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menunduk melihat respon teman-temannya yang masih memasang wajah serius. "…lagipula orang yang kusuka bukan Putra Mahkota." Ujarnya lirih.

"Binggo, ketahuan yang suka sama Naruto."

"Cie, pajak jadiannya dong. Cuiwit."

"Ja-jangan keras-keras."

Tanpa tersadar oleh mereka bertiga. Pria yang sejak tadi di luar hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, sesak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa, tertawa miris sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tamat Untuk Chapter 1

_*ceritanya nama Hinata adalah nama yang kampungan._


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND LIFE

Chapter 2

Decitan mobil menggema, menukik tajam ke gendang telinga. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi dentuman terdengar menyusul. Hening sejenak saat itu, sebelum panggilan terhadap Tuhan semakin menjelas. Beberapa orang memadati jalan, melihat keadaan. Di tengah jalan sebuah mobil classic hitam berbendera jepang menabrak median jalan. Beberapa meter darinya sebuah mobil box putih dari arah berlawanan memotong membentur lampu. Kabur. Kepulan asap akibat gesekan ban mobil menambah ketegangan disekitar. Beberapa orang bersetelan hitam keluar dari mobil-mobil yang mengawal mobil berbendera negara tersebut. Dengan sigap, beberapa dari mereka langsung mengecek keadaan penumpang dalam mobil.

"Anda baik-baik saja Putra Mahkota?" tanya mereka pada seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu.

Bocah berjulukan Putra Mahkota itu hanya meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang tergores. "Yah." Jawabnya diakhir. "Hikaru, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Putra mahkota bertanya sambil mengulurkankan tangan ke arah samping. Tak memperoleh jawaban, ia pun menoleh. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, pupilnya menciut melihat hanya merah kental yang menghiasi sebagian besar wajah temannya, Hikaru, bocah yang sebaya dengannya.

…

Tahun 2008, Desember, musim dingin.

"Oke, sampai bertemu bulan depan. Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian." Ujar seorang guru ditengah riuh suara muridnya, yang lebih memilih memasukan buku mereka ke dalam tas atau mengobrol tentang tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi dari pada mendengar nasehat khas sebelum liburan.

Namun, seorang pria berambut raven yang ada di kelas tersebut hanya diam saja, sedikitpun tek bergairah libur musim dingin. Orang itu hanya mengatakan 'Terima kasih.' dengan dingin kepada beberapa siswi yang terang-terangan mengajaknya _hang out_ bersama yang tentu saja itu tidaklah mungkin.

Menurutnya ada tiga tipe orang disekolah ini; yang pertama orang tidak ingin beberurusan dengan keluarga kerajaan, yang kedua orang yang iri, dan yang terakhir ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya. Siswi-siswi tadi adalah tipe yang ketiga. Mereka akan membuat scandal dengannya agar terkenal dimedia atau mungkin uang. Bukannya ia terlalu berburuk sangka tetapi ia hanya mencegah sesuatu yang merusak imagenya.

Dengan wajah muram, gadis-gadis tadi langsung keluar dari dalam kelas menyisakannya sendiri disana. Lima belas menit kemudian, seorang pengawal kerajaan menjemputnya.

Ia mendecak dalam hati tak kala melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Berfikir gadis itu akan menahannya seperti beberapa gadis sebelumnya, ternyata pemikirannya salah. Gadis itu malah membungkuk tiba-tiba sambil mundur memberinya jalan. Bersikap acuh, itu yang ia lakukan. Beberapa meter kemudian, spontan ia melihat kebelakang, melihat gadis itu tak memandangi punggungnya seperti kebanyakan orang. Gadis itu malah sibuk mengintip ke dalam kelas yang kosong seakan mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih istimewa darinya.

...

"Putra Mahkota, malam ini Anda akan makam malam dengan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Setelah makan malam Anda akan latihan menembak. Mohon untuk mematuhi semua jadwal yang di telah susun Yang Mulia Raja. Te –"

Seorang pria berambut raven dengan stelan jas sutra hanya menghembuskan nafas seusai mematikan ponsel mewah berlambang kerajaan, yang terbuat dari emas dan berlian, sambil menutup buku yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada jok limo. Rutinitas ini selalu membuat tertekan. Sikap Yang Mulia Rajapun memperparah keadaan, seakan-akan ia tidaklah berkompeten menjadi raja bahkan media terkadang menyinggungnya disurat kabar. Sekali salah langkah, para sepupu akan langsung menusuknya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Selesainya acara pembukaan galeri kerajaan untuk umum, ia berniat langsung menuju istana utama tetapi hal itu ia tanggalkan lebih dahulu melihat seorang gadis yang kemarin membungkukkan badan di depan kelas, sedang berdiri menggigil di depan stasiun kereta sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang. Posisi yang sama, siang tadi.

Tidak tahu kenapa, ia memberhentikan mobil kemudian menyebrang jalan menghampiri gadis itu yang langsung terlihat berwajah pucat dan berkeringat. Gadis itu langsung membungkukkan badan hormat dan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Hal itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa kau stalker? Kau memasang kamera pengintai di kelaskukan?!" Tuduh pria berambut raven itu, langsung. Onyxnya tajam menatap gadis yang membungkuk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti. Ia mendongkakkan kepala. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau menaruh kamera pengintai dikelasku supaya kau bisa tahu apa saja jadwalku lalu kau mengikutiku sampai sini dan menungguku." Tuduhnya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa ini menjadi sedikit aneh.

Gadis itu tak lagi membungkukkan badan. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tahu apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, terkenal atau uang?"

"Eh, maksudnya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi.

Seorang pria berstelan jas hitam langsung menghampiri. "Putra Mahkota, lebih baik Anda masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Ujar pria itu berbisik.

Pria berambut raven, yang disebut sebagai Putra Mahkota, berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali ke dalam mobil begitu saja meninggalkan pengawalnya juga gadis tadi.

"Nona, silakan!" Ujar pria berjas hitam itu memberi tanda dengan membentangkan tangan kanannya kearah mobil menyuruh gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu masuk pula.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya kebingungan tak mengerti walau pada akhirnya ia pun ikut masuk. Pintu limo itu tertutup, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Keadaan hening di dalam. Putra Mahkota tak bersuara, hanya duduk angkuh menyilangkan kakinya layaknya golongan elit lainnya, sedangkan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya ketakutan dalam keadaan bingung.

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu melirik tiga kali kearah Putra Mahkota, memastikan tindakannya yang ingin membuka suara terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang sopan. "Se-sebenarnya kita… ma-mau kemana?" Tanyanya terbata, hal yang biasa terjadi ketika gugup.

"Ketempat sepi. Apa lagi? Kau tak pernah nonton drama." Ujar Putra Mahkota dengan datar dan terkesan angkuh.

"A-apa?" Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, takut ia akan menjadi korban tak teridentifikasi seperti korban perang dunia kedua. "Putra Mahkota, mo-mohon ampuni a-aku. A-aku tak mengerti apapun. A-aku hanya menunggu Naruto senpai, A-anda mengenalnyakan? Di-dia satu kelas dengan Anda. Coba hubungi dia, dia akan bilang aku orang yang baik-baik, bukan criminal." Ujar gadis itu ketakutan. Keningnya bercucur keringat dingin. Terserah masalah apa, yang penting ia minta maaf dulu, pikir gadis itu ketakutan.

"Jangan berbohong. Dia ke Hokaido saat jam istirahat, kemarin."

"Ti-tidak mungkin dia janji berkencan denganku hari ini." Bantah gadis itu tak percaya dengan semburat merah yang menjalar sampai ditelinga.

"Kau pikir aku bohong?" Putra Mahkota memasang wajah serius.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah letih dan kecewa, bahunya menurun melihat tak ada kebohongan di mata Putra Mahkota. "A-aku…" Si gadis tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga rasanya.

Putra Mahkota hanya membuang muka. "Hentikan mobilnya!" Perintahnya pada supir. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil berhenti. "Keluar!" Perintah Putra Mahkota pada gadis itu. "Kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia hanya keluar dari dalam limo tanpa penolakan sama sekali. Setelah pintu tertutup, limo itu segera pergi. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di tepi jalan sambil menutup wajahnya. Sedikit tidak enak hati, Putra Mahkota pulang dengan melihat gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu menangis sebagai pemandangan terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke istana utama.

…

"Ish, kenapa kau mengambil penaku tanpa bilang!" Pekik seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat kebelakang pada wanita berambut merah yang sedang ashik duduk di depan meja belajar milik gadis pirang itu.

"Pinjam sebentar, Inooo. Aku sedang sibuk menandai." Ujar wanita berambut merah. Ia sibuk memberi tanda pada majalah yang ia beli tadi sebelum kedatangannya rumah ini untuk menginap.

Ino, gadis berambut pirang tadi, hanya mendecak tak suka tetapi pada akhirnya ia pun ikut membaca majalah tersebut. "Cara menarik perhatian pria? Eh, mau dong!" Pekiknya girang.

"Mulailah dengan perutnya. Berilah makanan yang ia suka." Ucap gadis berambut merah, Karin.

"Dari perutnya? Aku tak bisa masak." Ino berkomentar.

"Makanya berlajar!" Karin tiba-tiba menyahut.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Ah, ga akurat tuh, majalahnya. Kalau cowok biasa sih, jitu. Kalau orang semacam Putra Mahkota yang sering makan enak, gimana?" Tanya Ino sedikit ngotot.

Karin hanya mendesis tak suka.

"Coba kau pikir, disekolah kita ada Putra Mahkota. Untuk apa kita mengincar pria biasa." Ucap Ino dengan argumennya yang tak mau kalah.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir sebelum menyetujui. "Benar juga." Ia langsung membaca poin-poin yang penting sekiranya cocok untuk menarik perhatian Putra Mahkota. "Ada empat yang mungkin cocok."

"Apa?"

"Pertama berwawasan luas." Karin menatap serius wajah temannya, Ino. Berapa saat menatap kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas lesu yang membuat Ino menjadi jengkel.

"Iya. Otakku hanya pas-pasan." Cetus Ino, kesal.

"Kedua, mandiri dan berpendirian kuat."

Mereka berdua langsung membayangkan dirinya, masing-masing mengenakan kostum _wonder woman_ dan ditakuti musuh. Terlihat menggelikan, pada kenyataanya tugas piket saja sering minta tolong pada sahabat mereka, Hinata.

"Ketiga?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Karin langsung membaca poin terakhir. "Terkadang ada tipe pria yang mencintai yang bermula dari rasa kasihan. Seperti pria yang tak tahan melihat air mata wanita atau melihat wanita dalam keadaan terpuruk. Jiwa laki-lakinya akan segera bangkit untuk menjaga wanita tersebut dan dari sanalah rasa cinta itu muncul."

"Apa maksudnya aku harus terlihat mengenaskan, begitu?" Tanya Ino yang dibalas dengan bahu yang terangkat tanda tak tahu. "Yang keempat?"

"Berdoalah pada Tuhan, agar diberikan kemujuran." Ujar Karin sambil terkekeh.

"Sial. Sudah ah, tidur. Jangan ngorok yah!" Perintah Ino sambil naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

…

Tahun 2024

Langit berwarna abu-abu. Jutaan butir air jatuh dari langit, membuat pola lingkaran pada genangan air ditanah. Derit papan terdengar, seorang pria berambut coklat berjalan mendekati seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan sambil membawa sewadah air hangat dan handuk. Wanita itu hanya duduk sambil menahan tangis, wajahnya yang putih, sekarang terdapat noda kebiruan di sudut bibirnya.

Pria berambut coklah itu bersimpuh di depan wanita tadi. Ia merendam handuk kedalam air hangat dan kemudian memerasnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak keluar dan menantang mereka tadi." Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan handuk untuk mengompres lebam di sudut bibir wanita itu.

"Mereka brengsek." Wanita bergumam, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. "Kalian pikir bisa menguasai semua ini, heh?! Semua ini milikku, milikku."

"Hyuuga-san…" Pria berambut coklat itu sedikit menggigil mendengar ucapan wanita berusia 32 tahun itu.

"Aku bersyukur 'bajingan' itu mati." Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan mata memerah.

"Hyuuga-san, kumohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

Wanita itu mendongkak, menatap tajam pria berambut coklat dihadapannya. "Apa, heh?! Bukankah karena dia mati aku tahu putraku masih hidup?"

Pria itu hanya diam, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh, para tetua, mereka hanya orang yang haus kekuasaan. Kalau bukan karena ayahku mereka tidak akan hidup…" Hening, wanita itu tidak melihat respon apapun dari pria dihadapannya. "…Ah, apa aku menjadi Ratu Negara saja? Menyenangkankan bukan?"

Tak ada respon. Wanita itu terlihat semakin marah. Ia melemparkan wadah air hangat kesamping. Bunyi pecahan wadah kaca beserta jeritan amarah terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau…" Wanita itu berkata dengan nafas tersengal. "…pengecut! Ini yang kau kerjakan? Hanya diam! Seumur hidup kau harus membayar dosamu padaku sampai aku menemukan putraku kembali!" Wanita itu berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan pria tadi masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Maaf." Lirih pria tadi, sesaat setelah wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan.

**Bersambung…**

Gaje mode: on.


End file.
